1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floodgate apparatus, and more particularly to a securing and waterproof mechanism of a floodgate apparatus for securing a water retaining gate tightly.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional floodgate includes a pillar 80 and a plurality of retaining bases 81 assembled at opposite sides of the pillar 80. Each of the retaining bases 81 has a horizontal hole 811 passing therethrough. A securing member 82 has two horizontal bars 821 respectively formed at two lateral sides thereof. Each horizontal bar 821 is able to be inserted into the horizontal hole 811 of the respective retaining base 81. The securing member 82 has a screw hole vertically defined in one end thereof. A screw bar 83 is screwed into the screw hole of the securing member 82. The pillar 80 has a retaining groove 801 defined therein. When a water retaining gate is placed into the retaining groove 801 of the pillar 80, one end of the screw bar 83 is applied to press toward the water retaining gate. Thereby, a user is able to screw the screw bar 83 up and down for securing or loosing the water retaining gate.
However, the conventional floodgate is not able to provide a useful operation to make the securing member secured to the respective retaining base tightly since each horizontal bar of the securing member may be slid out of the horizontal hole of the respective retaining base easily. Furthermore, the conventional floodgate is not able to reduce a gap between the inner walls of the retaining groove of the pillar and the water retaining gate. It is possible to cause the flowing water to leak from one side to another side of the water retaining gate through this gap.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional floodgate.